


This Is What I Signed Up For

by SadakoTetsuwan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Jewel heist, Junkers - Freeform, M/M, argyle pink jubilee diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadakoTetsuwan/pseuds/SadakoTetsuwan
Summary: He slowly reached for his tranquilizer pistol, doing his best not to look in Hanzo’s direction as the archer dropped to the floor, searching for a clear shot on the Junker. McCree’s other hand carefully moved beneath his serape for a flashbang, a sudden thought grasping him and squeezing his heart unpleasantly.Which did he want more? The bounty, or the bounty hunter?





	This Is What I Signed Up For

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the 'Endings' section of To Ashes, the McHanzo fanzine!
> 
> The artists I worked with on this piece were [Koettboid](http://koettboid.tumblr.com/post/169129715470/to-ashes-a-mchanzo-fanzine-had-the-honor-of), DiceShimi, and Aki!

“I’ll go in the front, kick up a bit of a ruckus with ‘em. Shouldn’t be too hard, what with all the heists we’ve beaten ‘em to lately—makin’ ‘em look bad. All eyes on me, you slip in the back, knock out the little fella, then we gang up on the big’un an’ leave out the hole they came through. Easy as pie.”

This had been a lot of work just to bag two bounties, but Hanzo was in it for the thrill of the hunt, and it split cleanly enough—after the job was done, this one last mock heist, they could go their separate ways.

That’s what McCree had resigned himself to. Them going their separate ways.

Hanzo would go back to his people with however much his half converted to in yen and return to his life of luxury with heaps of bodyguards and yakuza men working under him, and McCree… Well, he would take his money and run, like always, and when it was gone, he’d be on his ass again with nothing to show for it but a good story or two.

Just like old times.

“And what, do you suppose, prevents me from then knocking _you_ out and turning you in for _your_ bounty?” Hanzo asked, leaning back in his chair and tracing the locations of security cameras and laser tripwires in the air above his tablet screen for the hundredth time.

“Y’ain’t done it yet,” McCree replied, grinning to hide his own concern about that very same thing. “’Sides, what’s to stop me from turnin’ _you_ in, maybe fer immunity on my own charges? Lotta folks take intercontinental organized crime real serious these days…”

“Hn,” Hanzo toned, smirking at the man in the chair across from him, “I believe you already have enough enemies seeking your bounty—turning on me would be foolish in the extreme. If there is one thing I’ve learned about you in all this time, it is that you are no fool.”

“Aww, Han, I’m touched,” McCree replied, his steel hand rising to cover his heart.

“But you… You have nothing to stop me,” Hanzo continued, his gaze languidly sliding up McCree’s body.

“Yer honor?”

“Are you suggesting blackmail?” Hanzo chuckled.

“Naw, it jes’ don’t seem like somethin’ an honorable man would do—betray his partner. ‘Sides,” McCree continued, crossing his legs and toying with his spur, “If you turn me in fer my bounty, we can’t see each other no more. Y’know, fer _business_ ,” he added, winking.

“Of course, for business,” Hanzo replied, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his grin grew wider, “I have _many_ other people I can see for mere pleasure.” Ah, but none could verbally spar with him with such impunity, none were so blatantly dangerous, none so flagrantly considered themselves to be his equal. He would be truly sorry to see the back of Jesse McCree for the last time tonight.

McCree opened his mouth to quip back, but jumped as his phone vibrated. He sighed, working the burner out of his back pocket and opening the newest text.

‘ _Trojan in place. 2 min @ 23:26. U give_ _me 5 mil maybe u get 3 min?’_

‘ _haha, u no the deal.’_

 _  
_ ‘ _5 mil I scramble radio chatter’_

‘ _ooo i like. deal’_

“Is that your contact?” Hanzo asked, his expression growing serious again.

“Yup. Sombra’s top notch,” McCree replied. “Little pricey on occasion, though…”

“Shall we go over the plan one last time?” Hanzo asked, trying not to get too distracted by thoughts of arranging future ‘business’ with McCree.

“Naw, there’s such a thing as being too prepared,” McCree said, rising and pulling his hat down. “Better jes’ get into position and hope fer the best.”

* * *

For how flamboyantly Jesse McCree dressed, security cameras never seemed to notice him creeping in through the shadows and disappearing into them just as quickly. He walked in and out of museums, banks, world-famous boutiques, and historic estates like Jacob Marley’s ghost—jangly, unhindered, and full of threats against the unjust and miserly.

At 11:26 PM, he strolled casually up to the front door of the Melbourne Museum, whistling as the electronic locks flashed an ominous purple and disengaged. A cool feminine voice whispered into the comm unit in his ear.

‘ _Door’s open. You in?’_

“Yup. Status, Hanzo?”

“I am in.”

‘ _Hey, Jessito, just brainstorming here… How about you keep your half of the bounty, but the diamond ‘disappears’ in the robbery and ends up in my pocket? Could buy you a lot more help in the future…’_

“The diamond ain’t purple—it don’t match yer style.”

‘ _I can work with pink!’_

“We have returned everything we have stolen thus far,” Hanzo cut in, “We are not in this to profit as criminals, but as bounty hunters.”

“Let’s keep the channel clear, y’all…I’m in position.”

“Nearly there… In position.”

‘ _They’re setting the charges—should be just a few minutes. I’ve killed the alarm’s link to the police, but everyone’s going to be calling when those charges detonate. You’ll have to move fast.’_

Hanzo took a deep breath, centering himself. This operation had to go off without a hitch. Based on the past work Jesse McCree had done, both previously and during this current operation, he knew he had little to worry about on their end. But the Junkers were unpredictable—chaotic.

“Hey, Hanzo.”

“I thought we were keeping the channel clear.”

“I jes’ wanted to say… It’s been a real pleasure workin’ with you these past few months.”

“I…” Hanzo hesitated. Did he dare respond to a heartfelt gesture with the sort of jab that had marked all of their interactions until now? Everything from casual conversation to the most intimate of moments had always had an acerbic edge to remind them of their reality; this was a temporary alliance. “No, Jesse, it has been my pleasure.” Somewhere in their earpieces, there was a sarcastic gagging sound.

The explosion was definitely early. It nearly knocked Hanzo from his perch, scattering rubble across the smooth polished floor and rupturing the pipes in the wall, water spewing forth. The blast was far too close to Jesse’s position for his comfort. He could hear the syncopated footsteps of one target as dust continued to billow, the lumbering hulk of the other not far behind.

“Right then, where’s that shiny?” Junkrat asked. His gaze darted around the exhibit as he hopped from one case to another with nervous energy, the blaring alarms not fazing him one bit. “It’s gotta be in one of the big cases, right?”

Roadhog said nothing, merely pointing to a case surrounding a tiny stone, elegantly lit with a single bulb. It was brilliantly pink, but it couldn’t have been bigger than a fingernail.

“That’s it?” Junkrat asked, pressing his face to the glass and eyeing the gem with suspicion. “Do you mean to tell me we came all the way back here to steal Australia’s biggest pink diamond and _that’s it?!_ Where’s the rest of it, mate?”

“…”

“Ah well! It’ll make a bonzer gold tooth. Well, not a _gold_ tooth, but y’know what I mean, right Roadie?”

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in,” McCree said. The jingle of his spurs was almost lost beneath the sound of the burst pipe, let alone the alarm.

“Oi! This is our heist! Bugger off an’ find yer own haul for once!” Junkrat snarled, shaking his rickety metal fist in the cowboy’s direction. Roadhog said nothing, but slowly drew his gun with a low grunt.

“Too right, mate! This fella’s cost us plenty of hits. What say we show this cowboy how we do things down under?” Junkrat cackled, reaching for a detonator. Only McCree, who knew what was coming, could hear the faint whistle of Hanzo’s incoming arrow, which struck painfully in Junkrat’s rump. He let out a shocked cry, but before he could swing around to see who had assaulted him so brazenly, he was out cold, limp and thoroughly tranquilized.

Although Roadhog’s face was hidden, there was nothing else he could have been looking at when that mask turned toward McCree. He slowly reached for his tranquilizer pistol, doing his best not to look in Hanzo’s direction as the archer dropped to the floor, searching for a clear shot on the Junker. McCree’s other hand carefully moved beneath his serape for a flashbang, a sudden thought grasping him and squeezing his heart unpleasantly.

Which did he want more? The bounty, or the bounty hunter?

He could throw this whole gig—miss his shot with the tranq dart, force Hanzo to retreat, give up this wimpy little diamond and the $25 million (‘ _$25 million…! But just fer now…’_ ) and force another rendezvous with the Junkers in the future…

And keep Hanzo close for just a little while longer. Just a little while…

Roadhog made a sudden move, and pure instinct overtook the cowboy. The tiny puff of air that the tranquilizer pistol made as he won their sudden quickdraw contest was almost more surprising than the actual crack of a gun to him. He spun his pistol and reholstered it, regaining his composure as the Junker slumped to the ground.

‘ _Jesse—I can’t block all the 000 calls after that explosion. You have to go._ _Now_.’

“She is right, you are a wanted man,” Hanzo said, moving closer. “Unless you want me to claim the bounty on you as well, you… you must go,” he said, the sarcasm quickly leaving his tone and replaced with urgency and… something else.

McCree felt that painful grasp at his heart again, a twinge of longing that he could swear he saw in Hanzo’s eye as well.

“Aw hell, Hanzo,” McCree murmured, “Don’t wanna say goodbye just yet.”

‘ _You’re getting sentimental_ now _?!’_

“Jesse…” Hanzo stopped and drew a breath, clearly steeling himself for something he didn’t want to say, either. “Goodbye. For now,” he added. McCree quickly rebuilt his facade of playful professionalism as well.

“My half better be in my account in 10 days… I’d hate t’ have to hunt you down fer cheatin’ me,” McCree said, turning and climbing over the rubble as he disappeared into the streets of Melbourne.

“Don’t tempt me!” Hanzo called after him, staring as long as he could at the back of Jesse McCree.


End file.
